The present disclosure relates to a display control device and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having a program recorded thereon.
Displays capable of displaying images as variable are in widespread use. The displays are for example mounted in mobile phones, tablet computers, portable gaming devices, or the like. The displays are also mounted in CD players, DVD players, and various electronic devices as a part thereof.
A display may not be able to display an entire age on a screen at once due to screen size constraints, text size constraints, and the like. In such a situation, a user can move the displayed image within the screen using an operation section. For example, the user can move the image using a mouse or a keyboard.
In recent years, touch panels have been widely used as operation sections of displays. Upon a user operating a touch panel of a display, the touch panel detects the user's operation, and the display changes an image in accordance with the user's operation.
A known information processing device for example displays attributes of the content items together with a list of content items of a document. This information processing device is configured to display, upon a user placing a cursor on a heading in the list of the content items of the document, attributes of the content item represented by the heading on which the cursor is placed.